


良夜

by alei23



Series: 阴郁组 [1]
Category: Fargo (TV), Patrick Melrose (TV)
Genre: BCMF - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 00:14:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16691671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alei23/pseuds/alei23
Summary: 在一个夜晚，Patrick遇到了一个陌生男人，一切都改变了。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 还在连载中，正文尚未完结。

Patrick完全不记得自己是怎么到这儿的，更不知道自己现在在哪里。

屋子很小，如果能称之为一个屋子的话。他艰难地在一张狭窄的床上翻身，用手肘慢慢支撑起自己坐好，白色床单皱巴巴的，还算整洁。对面窗帘微微飘动着，有斑驳细碎的月光洒在破旧的地板上，风一吹就碎掉。这可能是一个阁楼，Patrick揉着太阳穴暗想，像是一个穷困潦倒的男人的临时性居所。只是过于朴素，见鬼的朴素了，反倒显得诡异。

门被轻轻推开，仍然不可避免地发出一声沉重的叹息，冷风趁机扑进来，Patrick打了个寒颤，戒备性地收紧双臂，一个穿着笨拙橙红色外套的小个子提着东西进来了，也许是这里的主人。

“你要吃点东西吗？”那个像小南瓜一样的男人抱歉似地关上门，他声音很轻，只是有点沙哑；但好像对Patrick的境况并不讶异，一句也没有多问。

Patrick忽然觉得自己的防备有点多余，他为此感到沮丧。同时他有无数问题想问，比如这个男人是谁，这是哪里，自己又是怎么到这儿的，他为什么带自己回来，这里是不是他的家。但他不知从何问起，好像这样很不礼貌似的。尽管他确信嗑药的后劲还远远没过去，但最好暂且保持一名英国绅士的作风——那套该死的扼住他咽喉的虚伪绅士作风。

“好。”Patrick听见自己回答，好吧，他的声音听起来更糟一点，但无所谓了。

于是一片无精打采的橙红色靠过来，递给他一个质量看起来非常可疑的三明治。

大概在一个不明地点接受一个陌生人的食物有些荒谬，但什么也不会比他的命运更荒谬了。所以他认命地接过来。

是温热的。

三明治和那个男人的手都是。


	2. Chapter 2

二.

Patrick在门前神经兮兮地踱步。他特意挑了一个自己还算清醒的夜晚，他想要感谢那个小个子男人的照顾，否则神志不清的他极可能冻死或者被捅死。

但是他没办法敲开门。他一贯如此，表达感谢与表达怨恨对他而言一样艰难。

里面有人吗？黑黢黢的，但是那个男人好像很不喜欢开灯。

加油，Patrick。他深吸一口气，暗暗下定决心。他打算从10倒数，之后无论如何也要敲门。

数到3的时候，他感到身体都紧绷了，他暗暗祈祷并没有人在家，然而正在此时，楼下传来一阵骚乱。

他松了口气缩回手，却听到熟悉的声音，那个沙哑但是温和的声音。

听起来是遇到醉鬼纠缠，Patrick犹豫了一下跑下楼去，阴暗逼仄的楼道角落里，穿着黑色夹克的壮汉，扯着对方的胳膊，嘴里说着什么污言秽语。而那个男人今天依然穿着橙红色外套，那颜色看起来总是死气沉沉。大半张脸被挡住，Patrick不能确定他的表情。在他的大脑反应过来之前，Patrick走过去推开那醉鬼，把男人护在身后：“也许你愿意去号子里清醒清醒？我上来时警察就在这附近。”醉鬼瞪着眼睛恶狠狠地盯着Patrick看了一会儿，或许是他上流社会的造作装束起了震慑作用，那醉鬼没有再做纠缠，只是骂咧咧地转身下了楼去。

Patrick感到一阵轻松，然而接下来，他就必须面对那男人了，他现在甚至后悔刚才没有和那醉汉一起下楼。

他逼自己转过身，一点月光朦朦胧胧地打在那男人脸上，Patrick才发现他的轮廓其实极好看，如果不被那层阴郁笼罩的话大概会明显许多。男人不解但感激地眨了眨眼睛，长长的睫毛好像从Patrick的心上拂过，弄得他心里痒痒的。

“你来找我吗？”那男人的表情变得柔和，看起来软乎乎的，“先上楼吧。”

Patrick尴尬地看着带过来的酒。那是一瓶81年的红酒，笨拙但是名贵，平时摆在架子上毫无用处，而且与这里的一切格格不入。他该多想想的。

但是小个子男人似乎没觉得有什么不妥，并且把酒郑重地摆在另一头的柜子里。

“感谢上帝，你今天没嗑药？”

“我……”只是量少些，Patrick不自然地假笑，心里某个地方再度紧绷。

“刚才那个住在楼下，没有正经工作，每天都是醉着的。” 好在那男人没再问下去，“我想我得说谢谢你，你知道……总之没人为我做过这个。”

Patrick皱了皱眉。

“Lester。我的名字。”那男人自顾自地说下去，弯腰捡起地上的遥控器打开电视，Patrick忍不住盯着他浅金色的头发看，“你想看球赛吗？”

“是，是的。我是说，当然。”Patrick慌乱地点头。

L，E，S，T，E，R。

他一遍一遍写着，用最繁复华丽的花体字，在心上千回百转地拐啊拐。


	3. Chapter 3

三.

本来他以为已经好起来了。他最近酗酒和嗑药的频率降低了不少。

他经常去找Lester，当然只是在晚上。Lester一如既往什么也不问，但会和他聊聊那些无关紧要的事。

他喜欢同Lester在一起的那些晚上。Lester和所有人都不同。不会虚张声势地恫吓他，不会深表同情地规劝他，不会触及一切他想要逃避的事。

但是今天不一样。他又搞砸了一切。他今天见到了玛丽安娜。他又说错话了，比之前那次还糟糕。

也许从一开始就是错的。他总是以为遇到一个值得爱的人就可以拯救他。但是不行，他只会折磨自己也折磨对方；可是没人教过他怎样才可以正确地爱别人，而不是把所有人吓走。

他从血迹斑斑的手臂上拔掉针管，最亢奋的那一段已经过去了，他茫然地走出旅馆。在室外总是让他不安，没有什么能挡住他的东西来隔绝那些可怕的事物。

 

他最终还是站在那扇门前。他已经开始冒冷汗了。

错误的。是错误的。他应该赶紧离开，但他已经没力气了。

门开了，他不知道自己是盼望这件事还是害怕这件事，他几乎是跌进Lester怀里。

“嘿！”Lester显然吓了一跳，艰难地半拖半抱把他安置在床上，没有想象得那么沉，他还是太瘦了些，“你磕了多少？”

Patrick没办法回答他，他自己也不知道答案，他咬紧牙关全身颤抖，拼命拉住Lester的袖口，大约像这样就能不至于堕落得太深。他控制不住地低下身呕吐了一阵，糟糕，Lester应该要推开他了，但呕吐也只是暂时让他好受了几秒钟，他心慌得厉害，全身都被冷汗浸透了，像是被扔进深秋的泰晤士河。他闭了闭眼睛，窒息感挥之不去，他手里攥着什么布料，可是他记不清那是什么了。

“放轻松，Patrick。”他被搂进一个怀抱里，身上被盖上毯子，有人轻轻摩挲着他的头发，“没关系。”

他不停发着抖，有人温柔地擦掉他额头上的汗水，那人的手掌心干燥而温暖，他小心翼翼地蹭了蹭，对方似乎迟疑了一下，但随即把他抱得更紧。

“这样舒服吗？我说这个姿势？”是熟悉的沙哑声音，“好受点吗？我需要……叫医生吗？”

“不不，别。”Patrick的声音晃晃荡荡飘散在空气里无依无靠，“我……一会儿就好了，很好，现在。只是别……别走。”

但是他并不好，这次也许是剂量太大了，可是之前的量已经不能维持那么久的欢愉时光。他觉得全身都在疼，他喘着粗气想要抓挠自己，但被一只手阻止了。

他听见有人在头顶说——当然也许是从更远的地方传来也说不定——别伤害自己。

拜托，过去十几年他只有靠伤害自己才能活下去，才能知道自己没有死。痛觉永远让他感到安全。

可是那个声音反复响起，太烦人了，他挣开那只手，恶狠狠地抓挠着，登时看见血痕。他低低地笑了起来，这样才对，可是这次他没感觉到一点疼痛。

别这样。还是有人在说话，那声音听起来很痛苦，他不明白。怎么会有人比他还要痛苦呢？他放任自己继续抓挠着，要是手里有把刀才好，他抬起眼睛打量着，也许柜子里有，但太远了。他为此感到烦躁不安。

额头上传来清凉的触感，是有人亲了他吗？他听见有人在说没事了，不要怕。

他才没有怕。只有心里有惦念的人才会害怕，他没有。

他想起玛丽安娜，想起黛比，想起许多许多人，可是他们的面容都那么模糊。他们在严厉地批评他太堕落。喋喋不休。喋喋不休。

我在这儿，别担心。他听到有人反复在讲这句话。他把头埋得更深。暖和了一点。

他咬着牙哭了起来。

 

Patrick不知道过了多久，反正还是在夜里。他慢慢意识到自己还靠在Lester怀里，毯子全盖在自己这一边。床头的水杯袅袅冒着热气，他后知后觉地想起刚才好像被喂了几次温水。  
他把全部重量都压在Lester身上，可能已经很长时间了。

很好。又搞砸了。他艰难地微微撑起一点身子，几乎不敢看Lester。

Lester已经睡着了，一只手把他搂在怀里，睡得不太踏实。

Patrick怔怔看着他，睡着之后Lester看起来比较年轻，轮廓柔和了不少。只是还是皱着眉头，像是被什么烦心事困扰着。Patrick心里一动，想把毯子拉过去一些，夜里很凉。然而他低下头惊骇地发现，Lester露在外面的那只臂膊鲜血淋漓，有些地方已经凝固成血痂，但更多地方还没有。

他才明白为什么刚才一点也感觉不到疼痛。

没给他更多回忆的时间，Lester醒了过来，习惯性地舔舔嘴唇，半是担忧半是心疼地打量着他：“你现在好点了么？我差点就要打999了。”

Patrick不明白Lester为什么不推开他。他也不明白Lester现在为什么还不怪他。他以为自己已经要永远失去Lester了。

“你刚才吓着了是不是？”Lester微微笑起来，“已经没事了。这儿是安全的。”

明明Lester才应该是被吓到的那一个。但是Patrick没能说出任何反驳的话，只是点了点头。

“我……我真的不是……”Patrick咽了咽口水，“你的手……你有药箱吗？”

“啊，没关系。别在意那个。以前我经历过比这个痛得多的。”Lester张着哈欠，“天亮还有一会儿，你要继续睡吗？”

见Patrick迟疑着，Lester耸了耸肩，调整下姿势让Patrick更舒服一点，“可能我们两个人都躺下会好一点。但是床有点小，真抱歉，也许我去打个地铺？我给你找条厚点的……”

“不。”Patrick鬼使神差地拒绝了，拉着Lester躺下。的确空间太小，而且他又长手长脚的，于是他只好反过来把Lester圈在怀里。Lester的头发软软的蹭着他的下巴，他下意识地低下头亲了亲。仅仅是用唇瓣拂过发丝。

“这样就好了。”Patrick小心翼翼地说。

“嗯，好吧。”Lester困倦地应了一声。“继续睡吧。”

 

在天亮之前，Patrick蹑手蹑脚翻出Lester的药箱——他从童年起就被迫学会了如何走路不发出声响。他跪在床前，尽可能轻柔地给Lester上好了药，尽管其间Lester痛得皱着眉，但是没有醒，昨晚照顾自己那么久，大概也让他精疲力竭了。

Patrick微不可察地叹了口气，伸手给Lester掖好被角。

他必须要离开了。趁着夜色还在。

黑暗保护他。永远保护他。


	4. Chapter 4

最近几个月Patrick没有再去Lester那里。那感觉怪怪的，他说不上来。他确信Lester不会提及那个晚上，在这方面Lester出人意料地贴心；但他还是感到失落。

这几个月他过得还是老样子。醉生梦死的花花公子，依仗着钱包和好皮囊肆无忌惮，身边永远不缺女人或男人。不是人人都能像他这样肆意挥霍金钱和时间，但他并不因此感到幸运，那只是对他荒唐命运的一种补偿，同时也把在深渊里的他埋得更深。

再次见到Lester完全是个意外。他记不清那家酒店的名字了，他总是换不同的地点，反正总是一样拗口的菜名，一样造作的花色，对瘾君子而言食之无味。他晃晃荡荡走出酒店，冷风吹过来，他瑟缩着拉紧了风衣，脑子也清醒了一点——冬天快到了。而Lester，他看了好几眼才确认那穿着单薄西装的男人的确是Lester，在酒店不远处的一辆车前和另一个男子说着什么。那男子身高体壮，穿着一件样式古怪的大衣，有厚厚的黑色毛领。灯光太暗了，Patrick看不清楚他们的表情，但Lester身体紧绷。他忽然感到胃部不舒服，他熟悉这种感觉，那只是心理上的，他犹豫着要不要上前搭话。

所幸他们忽然分开了，那男人插着口袋吹着口哨走开，Patrick心底莫名涌起一阵厌恶。而Lester跌跌撞撞地转身向他靠近，甚至没有抬头。现在已经来不及躲起来了，于是在Lester撞到他之前，他强装镇定笑着打招呼，而Lester惊愕地抬起头，没来得及擦掉脸上的泪痕。

 

他给Lester披上大衣，叫了辆出租车，并说了自己的地址。这显然太过冲动——当他转动钥匙打开房门的时候，Patrick开始恐惧未来要发生的事情——但是他无法放任Lester就这样回到他冰冷的小阁楼里，何况Lester看起来很不好。

“你想洗个澡吗？”Patrick从几百种开头里选了最尴尬的一种。

Lester顺从地点点头，僵硬地脱下外套，里面是淡蓝色的衬衣和深灰色的圆点领带。Patrick第一次看到他穿成这样。怎么说，和平时很不同。他发现Lester很瘦，当然不是像他这种瘾君子那样吓人的瘦，只是线条流畅，骨肉云亭。而淡蓝色很衬他的眼睛，但那双眼睛现在含着太多复杂的内容，Patrick无法解读。当他狠狠地扯下领带时，Patrick清楚地看到了那几乎算得上有杀意的危险眼神。

 

Lester很快从浴室里出来，松松垮垮地拖着Patrick那件湖蓝色的丝绸睡衣，半露着胸口，赤脚踩在地毯上，留下一点水渍。Patrick望向他，他的头发还是湿漉漉的，眼睛也是，还残留着刚撞见他时无辜又凶狠的神情，如同风雪天迷路的小兽，可是也许下一秒就要咬断过路人的脖颈。Patrick呼吸一窒，于是顺手拿过毛巾，尽可能真诚地要Lester过来擦头发。  
他的头发很软，现在微微垂下来让他更像一个小男孩而不是颓废疲惫的阴郁中年人。Patrick苍白细长的手指拂过他的耳垂，那似乎是敏感区，身体的主人轻轻抖了一下。现在Patrick开始对他的一切感兴趣了，各种意义上。不应该，一个声音在Patrick的脑海里告诫着，但Patrick不予理会，反而坏心眼地离Lester更近，几乎算是把他揽在怀里，隔着布料能感受到对方有些偏高的体温，而一句带着温热气息的话语扑进对方的耳朵：“也许我不该问，但那个人是谁？”


	5. Chapter 5

Patrick百无聊赖地在酒吧消遣，这距离他意兴阑珊地拔掉针头大概过去了一个小时。

他总是去同一家酒吧，在这点上他比对待情人专一。他一边敲着杯子，一边忍不住想那个和Lester说话的男人——已经一个月没见Lester了；而上一次，不出所料地，没能从Lester那里得到答案。实际上如果不是因为衣服太单薄，Lester就几乎要惊慌得从他家逃走了。

可是越是这样，他就越想知道。这疑团一直在折磨他。他明白不该问，每个人都有自己的秘密，而Lester与那个古怪男子有关的秘密很可能沉重到要埋葬Lester自己。但是，Patrick并不是一个完完全全的好人，如果要他评价自己，他会说自己烂得不能再烂。他越是知道那秘密让Lester痛苦不堪，他就越是想要弄清楚，这样深渊里就不再只是他一个人。

他因这种邪恶想法对自己感到失望，同时又抑制不住地兴奋。最终理智站了上风，他决定停止想象这些，他应该努力做一个称职体贴的朋友。他当然可以做到，哪怕有过那些越界的想法；他不能失去这份友谊，他明天就去找Lester谈谈，他——他不经意抬起头，有些晕乎乎地，看见Lester就在酒吧的角落里喝着最便宜劣质的烈性酒。

上帝。他想起来了。

第一个晚上，他正是在这间酒吧喝酒，但那天嗑药嗑得太厉害，还没等走出酒吧就已神志不清，他撞到了什么人，被人咒骂，然后是Lester，当然是Lester，把他带回了那间阁楼。也许在此之前他几百次地与他在同一个空间里喝酒，但是他们互不相识。不知怎的这想法让他感到眩晕。

他鬼使神差地走了过去。他一定是疯了，他应该装作什么都没看见赶紧离开，这样明天他才能像什么都没发生过一样去找他。他真的不该用那么高的剂量，不过也许是因为酒，但是……但是Lester抬起头，眼睛红红地冲着他笑。

该死。

他开始在脑海里回放Lester穿着他睡衣的场景。地毯上迤逦的水痕。蓝宝石一样的眼睛。破碎又怀恨的表情。发红的耳尖。不经意碰触时颤抖的幅度。他深吸了一口气。

而Lester猛地站起身来，发着抖狠狠撞上他的唇。

没等他做出反应，Lester红着眼睛问他：“你为什么不再来找我？”

大概有一团烟花在他脑海里炸开。不，也许是核爆炸，把一切都毁掉，在他有生之年这里都将寸草不生。

好了，他明白了。来不及了。

但是他有什么可失去的呢？

于是他捧着Lester的脸，不甘示弱地吻回去。

如饮雪水，如饮砒霜。


	6. Chapter 6

接下来的事情顺理成章。他们一起回了Patrick的房子，虽然Patrick私心更喜欢Lester的小小阁楼，但显然他这里装备齐全。

不知道和酒精有没有关系，Lester似乎比他更急迫。刚关上房门，Lester就亲了上来，是毫无章法的粗重的吻，像一只走投无路的啮齿类小动物。越是这样Patrick就越是忍不住逗弄他，他故意微微侧过头不让Lester称心如愿亲到他的嘴唇，只是在侧脸留下印记。直到Lester不耐烦地扳过他的脸，他才推着Lester抵住墙壁，心满意足地吻下去。论亲吻技巧Lester明显不是他的对手，他很快就用一个比法式亲吻更浪荡旖旎的方式让Lester喘不过气来。他稍微停顿了几秒，一边回味着Lester口腔里那劣质酒的味道，一边在Lester耳边用低沉但充满挑逗意味的声音叫他记得呼吸。Lester的耳尖变红了，他笑着用牙齿轻轻啃咬着耳垂，纤长的手指安抚性地摩挲他的后颈，但似乎那区域更加敏感。Lester也跟着笑了起来，他第一次听见Lester笑出声，这声音仿佛在他的胸腔里回荡，一点古怪的暖意填满了那里。于是他拥着Lester到卧室去。

他们跌跌撞撞地摔在那张床上。他挣扎着去拿床头柜里的安全套和润滑剂。Lester好像恢复了更多神智，用平缓的力道去解他的扣子，他反握住他的手。Lester不解地抬头，无声地询问他的意愿，而他只是眷恋地亲了亲Lester的手指尖，自己干净利索地扯开扣子。他喜欢看见Lester那双浅蓝色的眼睛里染上情欲，奇怪的是他依然觉得那眸子是干净的。他感觉自己像是在诱惑亚当吃下苹果，他的舌头狂热地扫着Lester的口腔内壁，侵占每一寸空间，如同毒蛇嘶嘶地吐着信子。理所当然地，他欺身把Lester压在身下，把那些疯狂又堕落的念头一股脑压在身下。

他没想到Lester毫无经验，看着他忍着眼泪咬着嘴唇不发出声音不由得心里一动，于是放缓了速度，轻轻吻上眼睛。“出声。”他听见自己这么说，“没关系。”

Lester的呻吟像一只小猫挠过他的心口，即使他允许Lester不要压抑自己，Lester也似乎带着隐忍的本能。他感到心碎又特别不满，于是抽插几次后猛地狠狠撞在敏感点上，才听到一声抑制不住的痛呼。

不知怎的，他希望能把Lester干到支离破碎，把那些Lester不愿同他讲的沉重不堪的过去一同打碎，只有这样他才能有机会重新拼好他。

“不要了，求你……”Lester的声音里夹杂着破碎的哭腔，求身上的男人停下来。Patrick讨厌Lester说这样求饶的话，虽然如果是别的什么情人他该格外受用才对，他更用力地冲撞着，让那哭腔更加断断续续，直到Lester几乎发不出声音时，他才终于放过他，不再动作。

他定定望着啜泣的Lester，他才注意到Lester的鼻梁那里有一道小小的伤疤，平时不仔细看的话完全无法注意到。他当然不会以为这是Lester自己不小心撞到的，他想起那天晚上Lester对他说他经历过比那些抓伤痛得多的，忽然觉得浑身发冷。

他依然不知道Lester背负着的是什么，但是他突然不再关心那些了——Lester来自哪，做过什么事，那个男人是谁——他都不在乎了。现在Lester就在他眼前，用身体温暖又悲伤地包裹着他，把心里那些空荡荡的部分填满。他心里忽然升起一种不合时宜的怜爱，他想要保护他，他想要每天都能听到他自然的笑声而不是压抑的叹息，他想要把那些伤害过他的人找出来统统埋葬，他想要拦住那些可怕的过往不让它们再侵扰他，就如同过去十几年他一直希望有人可以为他做这件事一样。

然而，然而，他自己就是破破碎碎的一团。

他的心开始下沉，他离开了Lester的身体，闭了闭眼睛不再想那些。而Lester小心地唤他的名字。

“Patrick？没事吧。”Lester满脸担忧，笨嘴拙舌地解释着，“你想要的话还可以继续……我没关系。我只是过去没有和男人……我下次会……”

Patrick用一个不太温柔的吻堵住了那些话。然后向上蹭了蹭Lester眼角的泪水。

Lester的眼睛明显亮了起来，缩了缩身子半是疲惫半是依赖地靠上Patrick的胸口，乱糟糟的头发扎着Patrick的下巴。那感觉，Patrick觉得，像一只蝴蝶亡命般地撞上冰山，明明极徒劳极轻微，可是那冰山的内里却快要坍塌了。

“你很好。”Patrick最后干巴巴地回答，叹了口气亲亲Lester的头发，动动手臂把他护得紧一些，“别担心。而且我们还有很多时间。我的意思是……很多个晚上。”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这一章是番外，时间发生在正文很久以后，文章尚未完结。

Lester不情愿地睁开眼睛，寒冬总是给人足够理由不去面对它，哪怕已经临近黄昏。距离一场淋漓的性事大约过去了三小时，他又累又满足，现在他已经对伴侣有足够的信任，于是顺理成章交给他打碎自己的权利，反正最后他总能精准无误地拼好他，以吻，以泪，以陈痂，以一切破碎之物；这一次也并不例外。在得到一个缠绵炽烈的亲吻之后，他昏昏沉沉地睡到现在。窗帘拉得妥妥帖帖，时间变得迟钝而模糊，打着旋地在他们的空间里蹁跹着，形成一个小小的巢穴。

而现在，他后知后觉地意识到床的另一侧是空的，但仍然温热。他拿起床边的杯子喝了口水，发出细微的碰撞声。很多年了，尽管不再有人能够伤害自己，他还是没能学会如何肆无忌惮地将一件东西拿起又放下，所幸Patrick一直听得到那些——他不知道该如何形容的——微小的，琐碎的，不足为外人道但属于他的一切。

Patrick站在门口吸着烟，从廊厅玻璃投过来的光线斜斜地打在他脸上，烟雾缓缓升起又飘散，袅娜地和阳光里飘舞的尘埃混为一体。在吸烟的时候Patrick总是不自觉地微微侧过头，侧面看起来有点像刚从管教所里出来的苍白少年。Lester一直被这个深深吸引，好像这样能弥补他们错过的那长长的一段时光似的。他有点贪婪地注视着那侧影。

也许是听到了什么响动，Patrick掐掉烟头，转过身来，眼里带着不加掩饰的笑意，“在看什么？”

Lester耸耸肩没有搭腔：“你可以在卧室抽的。”

Patrick迈着长腿几步就跨到房间里，举起水壶给杯子填了热水才返身回到床上，他动作流畅又潇洒，好像刚才在操纵着什么精巧的物什，虽然他自己会说那是令人厌恶的贵族习气，但Lester觉得他天生足够矜贵。而最初Patrick对待他的方式就如同他是世界上最珍贵的宝物一样，这让他不安又愧疚。直到他后来得到那诚挚笨拙又孩子气的待遇之后，才放下心来。

Patrick拥着他躺下来，把被子往上拉了拉，盖住他的肩膀。

“时间还很早。”Patrick说这话的时候总是很不讲理。

“那是因为你不是做晚饭的人。”而Lester的反驳语气永远没有说服力。

Patrick不置可否，坏心眼地舔了舔他的耳垂。他瑟缩了一下但像往常一样从不推开他。

“你这只大狗。”他总是那么说，带着绝对的纵容。于是Patrick就会得到可以变本加厉的讯号。

不安分的手摸着他的腰腹，很有要向下的打算，但Lester及时阻止了，他可不想短时间内再来一次，很快就要到晚饭的点了。

“我们可以出去吃。“Patrick不甘心地嘟囔着，但还是收回了手，只是轻轻掐了一把——很好，最近比原来胖了些——他才不会说他有多喜欢Lester做的那些普普通通但总是热乎乎的饭菜，“你晚上要补偿我。你现在又在看什么？”

“壁虎。”Lester把目光从天花板上收回来，“有一次结束后，你就看着那里，我问你在看什么，你说了一句壁虎，再问你就睡着了。所以那是什么？”

Patrick愣了一下，随即笑起来。那笑容像不加糖的黑咖啡，Lester不去品尝也会觉得苦。

不过Lester一向富有耐心。

“那个是……怎么说，像是一个避难所。”Patrick犹犹豫豫地解释道，“我小时候被我父亲……你知道，侵犯的时候，会看着壁炉那边，我想象那里有一只壁虎，它一动不动。然后我，我待在那里，所以我是安全的。这听起来有点可笑是不是？我曾经和一个朋友解释过，但他说……”

Lester用一个吻终结了这段词不达意的描述。

“我明白那个。我以前也……但我用的不是壁虎。”

“是什么？”

“我想象我在北极吃冰激凌……你别笑。”

但是Patrick已经无法抑制他的笑容了，这让Lester非常不满。

“那你现在为什么那么怕冷？”Patrick咯咯的笑声让他变成一个欠揍的十二岁蓝眼睛坏男孩。

“如果很冷，血会很快干掉。我妈就不会注意到那些……我和你说过如果她注意到了，会哭着骂我没用。冰激凌是因为，我总是没能吃完一个完整的，在那之前总会有人抢走。所以我得快点吃。北极那么冷，就不会有人和我抢了吧。”Lester啰啰嗦嗦地解释着，挠了挠头，“我觉得我这个比你的可笑多了。那时候我还很小，不知道北极冷到不能住。”

Patrick沉默了很久，久到Lester以为他又要睡着了，Lester只好叹了口气准备起身去厨房。

但Patrick拉住了他，顺势坐起来把他按进肩膀。

他不明所以，但还是吸了口气把头埋在Patrick的睡衣里，他喜欢这个。

“因纽特人其实住在北极。”

“嗯。什么？”

“我是说，我看到了。我迟了那么久。”

“……我知道。”

“我真希望之前我也在那里。你就可以不用想象那些了。”

“我也希望我在那儿。而不是……壁虎什么的。”

“很长一段时间我都不知道我其实可以做选择，我知道的时候有点晚了。”Patrick稍稍低下头捧起他的脸，撩了撩他额前的碎发，小心翼翼印上一个吻，“但是你总是惊人地有耐心。”

“永远都不晚。”Lester亲亲他的颧骨，声音低低的如同自语，“只要你愿意。”

“当然。我决心一直在那儿了。我是想说……”Patrick放开手让Lester去厨房，声音在空气里抖了抖，“你知道，我……”

Lester走到窗前，拉开帘子，最后一点阳光温柔地洒进来。

“我说了我知道。我也爱你。”

 

十几年过去了，Lester终于遇到愿意把他带出北极的人。

他等了那么久，所以才能培养够用一辈子的耐心。

他们互相伤害过，正是因为他们相爱——但他们总算一起学会不再盯着过去的伤口看，尽管他们知道那些伤疤永远都在那里。

 

而Patrick不知道算是命运放过了他还是他放过了命运。

他只是理所应当地，握着Lester的手，一起放生了那只壁虎。

小小的，绿色的，总是一动不动的那只壁虎。


End file.
